1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, a magnetic disk device, and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to manufacture a printed circuit board connectable to an electronic device or the like, a main body and a harness protrusion of the printed circuit board may be integrally formed by using a flexible insulating resin film. An example of this technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2003-124579.